Demolition Lovers
by xmidnight-soulx
Summary: This is my first Frerard. No hate please. The legendary band My Chemical Romance might have a little romance boiling up. Gerard doesn't seem to stop thinking about Frank and vice versa. But Frank has a dark secret he can't tell a soul about. Not even Gerard. Follow these two in this unforgetable journey as they struggle to find what love really means. Xx


Chapter 1

**Demolition Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**[Belleville, New Jersey 1986]**

"Geeee! Wait up!" 5 year old Frank yells while he tries to keep up with the much older 9 year old Gerard.

"Haha you can never catch me even if you could fly!" He smirks.

Gerard runs towards his backyard door to get into his house. Frank is just inches away from him until…

*PLOP!*

Frank looks into his beautiful hazel eyes and Gerard into his chocolate eyes.

"See.. I told you I would catch you.." Frank breaths while Gerard squirms under him.

Gerard suddenly stops squirming and breathing because… a pair of skittle flavored lips meet his lips.

**Gerard p.o.v.**

**[Los Angeles, California 2007]**

"Good luck honey. Have a good show. I will be watching. Love you!" My girlfriend Lindsey pecks my chapstick covered lips.

"Thanks and love you too." I hug her and follow my band upstage. My gut is telling me that this **IS** going to be a good, no, **GREAT** show.

My brother Mikey pats my back and tells me that everything is going to be fine. See the thing is that I sometimes get out of control and get fearless onstage. And when that happens, I always do something I'm not supposed to do. Ray was already setting up his guitar with Frank. Bob was testing out his drums with them. I can hear the hardcore fans screaming and probably fangirling. It must be packed. Wow. I still can't believe we made it this far. I can still remember the day we were only playing in our basement, grooving out to our favorite songs. Just a group of outcasts enjoying what we loved most. Making music.

I follow Mikey up the stairs leading to the stage. I can't even hear my own footsteps because of all the noise there is. My skinny black jeans, check. My Black Parade jacket, check. I ruffle my messy short black hair and finally reach the stage.

Woah.

The stadium is packed with all of these people that came to hear me sing. Our fans.

I reach the microphone stand and the lights flicker on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH HHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Is all I hear as the lights shine on us.

"WHATS UP CALIFORNIA!" I scream back to them.

I get yelling and "I love you!" as responses.

"This song… is called FASHION STATEMENT!" I yell and Ray immediately plays the beginning cords.

They all yell again and I shift on my weight preparing myself to sing.

"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME. WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU. YOU GET WHAT EVERYONE ELSE GETS, YOU GET A LIFE TIME! OWW!" Bob, Ray and Frank play another set of beats and chords, and soon enough it is my time to sing again.

"Let's GO! Do you remember the day when we met, you told me this gets harder. Well it DID! Been holding on forever. Promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies. The damage you've inflected temporary wounds. I'm coming back from the dead! When I'll take you home with me! I'm taking back the life you stole….. We never got that far, this helps me to think all through the night. Bright lights that won't kill me now or tell me how. Just you and I your starless eyed remain…" Now the guitars play.

"I LOVE YOU GERARD!" a fan screams at me.

I smile at her and commence singing.

"HIP HIP HORRAY FOR ME! You talk to me.. but would you kill me in my sleep. Lay still like the dead. From the razor to the rosary. We can lose.. ourselves.. and paint these walls in pitchfork red. I will.. avenge.. my.. ghost.. with.. every breath I.. take. I'm coming back from the dead! When I'll take you home with me. I'm taking back the life you stole… This hole you put me in, wasn't deep enough, and I'm climbing out right now. Your running out of places… to hide from me. When you go, just know that I will remember you. If living was the hardest part we'll then one day, be together. And in the end we'll fall apart just like the leaves change in colooorrs.." I sing and turn around to face Frank, "And then I'll be with you. I will be there one last time now! When you go, just know that I will remember you!" Then I proceed to stroke Franks jaw line with my thumb.

"I lost my fear of falling, I will be with you, I WILL BE WITH YOU!" I finished the song and both Frank and Ray play the last chords of the song and Bob finishes off with the drums.

"WOAAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAHHHHHH FRERARDDD!" I hear the fans screaming at me and Frank. I look at Frank straight in the eyes and wink at him. He smirks and goes back to his spot. I do the same.

"Alright alright don't get TOO excited!" I laugh at the audience.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Frank asks the fans on his microphone.

A ton of people raise their hands.

"You in the front with purple hair." Frank passes the microphone to her.

"Do you love Gerard?!" she squeals at him.

Frank gets the microphone back and I can hear all the girls fangirling.

"Well yes. Indeed I do." He answers and my jaw literally drops. Does he mean it?

The girls scream with joy and excitement.

No.. No he doesn't. What would he see in me anyway?

WOAH WOAH.. what?! Why am I even thinking these thoughts? I have a girlfriend!

"Alright enough questions even though there was only one." I chuckle.

"Our next song is called Welcome To The Black Parade!" I scream and I'm joined with the fans and instruments playing.

I begin to sing…

**[1 hour and 40 minutes later]**

I wipe the sweat out of my face while the fans scream and beg for one more song.

"You know what they do to us guys in prison!" I scream.

Everyone is fangirling while Ray and Frank play the chords for the last song.

I am just standing there staring at Frank wondering what I can do to his wonderful mysterious fun sized body… WAIT! I have a GIRLFRIEND! What was I thinking! Ughh…

I start to sing…

**[2 minutes later]**

"To your room.." I point my finger at Frank's sweaty forehead.

"What they ask of you, will make you want to saayy. So long, Well I don't remember why rememberrr.. YOU!" Ray's amazing solo comes up and I am just starring at Frank fooling around with him while the fans scream their lungs out. I move away from him and hear them chanting FRERARD FRERARD! I turn around and smirk while I am walking towards Frank. Give 'em what they want!

Frank looks at me with confusion spread across his face. Each step I'm getting closer to his cute body. Gerard… What are you doing? My girlfriend is watching.

But at that point I lost control of myself.

I grab the back of Frank's head and grab a fistful of dark brown hair. I push him towards me and our lips crash together.

He first seems hesitant but then he loosens up and wraps his small arms on my waist. I have this brilliant sensation all over my body, almost like sparks.

I shove my tongue into his cute mouth and we fight for dominance.

We can hear all the girls having an organism and screaming.

Frank and I only kiss for 5 seconds but let me tell you… I will cherish those 5 fucking seconds.

We pull away and I remembered something… MY GIRLFRIEND IS WATCHING! Holy crap! I begin to sing again forcing myself to forget what just happened…


End file.
